


Rebecca's Boyfriend's Girlfriend Is Really Nice!

by ohmarqueliot



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, alt missing 8 months, i am a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmarqueliot/pseuds/ohmarqueliot
Summary: An alternate scenario during the missing 8 months. Rebecca meets Mona for the first time when she comes to visit Nathaniel at work.





	Rebecca's Boyfriend's Girlfriend Is Really Nice!

Rocking back onto her heels, Rebecca wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, smirking up at Nathaniel as he slumped back against the wall. Letting out a long, shaky breath, he smiled weakly down at her. "You are insanely good at that," he told her, straightening his underwear and tucking his shirt back into his pants.

"I told you we could still get off without a condom," she said, pushing herself to her feet and finding her own underwear from the floor.

"Yeah, my bad. I'll restock for next time." He huffed a laugh, then straightened his shoulders. "Not that there'll be a next time," he added firmly, his brows drawing together.

"Absolutely not," she agreed, tugging her dress into place. "Never ever again."

Fuck, it was good though. He'd made her come apart with his fingers on her and then she'd dropped to her knees, determined to see that absolutely wrecked expression on his face that she loved so much. He hadn't let her down. Glancing up at him, she felt a twist in her gut when she found his eyes on her appreciatively. Yep, that wrecked expression was everything.

It was so unfortunate for her lady bits that she wouldn't do this with him again.

Ever.

Yep.

As soon as his clothes were right, Rebecca reached for the doorknob, forcing her mind to the burrito she was planning to eat for lunch. “Hey, wait,” Nathaniel said, and she turned back to face him. He crossed the room, stopping right in front of her, and she held her breath when he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, his fingers scratching gently at her scalp. She stared up at him wide-eyed. “Your hair’s a mess,” he said, smiling down at her with laughter in his eyes, and she let out her breath slowly, returning his smile despite herself. “My fault,” he added, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and she laughed.

“I guess that’s true,” she said, remembering how he’d twisted his fingers roughly through her hair. His touch was much gentler now as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “How’s my lipstick?” she said as he dropped his hand.

“Oh, ah…” His eyes lowered to her mouth, and she felt her smile fade when he licked his lips. Her eyes darted between his mouth and his eyes, which filled with heat, and she felt something coil in the pit of her stomach. “It’s pretty much gone,” he said.

God, she wanted to kiss him again.

They’d already been in here for way too long, though. Clearing her throat, she dropped her gaze. “Yeah, well, thanks,” she said, leaning back, and finally breathing properly again when he stepped back.

Yeah, she definitely had to leave the room before her underwear came off again.

Turning quickly, she opened the door and left the storage room, closing the door quietly behind her. They'd gotten good at this whole not coming to or from their trysts together. They couldn’t do this again, definitely not, but she found herself smiling as she walked through the office. That man worked magic with his hands. And his mouth, and his... "Oh, shit."

She stopped in her tracks just outside the door to her office. A woman stood behind Nathaniel's desk, her hand trailing over the back of his chair, and Rebecca felt something like a kick to the gut when she recognised her from Nathaniel's Instagram. Mona glanced up and saw her before she could run and hide, so running and hiding now would just be weird, right? Her heart pounding, she lifted her shoulders and walked confidently into her office.

 _It’s fine, this is fine._ "Um, hi?" she said, frowning slightly and putting on an air of confusion. “Can I help you with something?” She screwed her face up into a grimace. “Oh, do we have a meeting that I’ve forgotten about?” She gave herself a mental pat on the back at how casual she sounded. She could handle this. This was fine. This was good. Nathaniel was her friend and co-worker, and she was bound to meet his girlfriend sooner or later, right? And it's not like she had feelings for him anymore.

But there was the fact that his cock was in her mouth five minutes ago.

"I'm Mona," she said, thankfully jolting Rebecca out of her spiralling thoughts. "You're Rebecca?"

Rebecca stared at her wide-eyed, startled out of her self-congratulatory train of thought.  _Oh god, does she know?_  "How did you - oh, the name plate," she said, feeling relieved for a moment before she remembered that she was still standing in the same room as the girlfriend of the man she was - had been - sleeping with. "Yes, I am she," she said, bobbing a curtsey.  _No, stop, you idiot._

Mona smiled at her from behind Nathaniel's chair, and Rebecca felt a twinge of something she wasn’t quite ready to put a name to yet. The woman just looked so pleasant, so friendly, so much... like a normal person. "I didn't realise he shared his office," she said.

Was she being casual naturally or did she see through her into her very soul and see all of her thoughts?  _Yes, brain, now is a_ great _time to think about Nathaniel’s orgasm face._  "Yeah, well, that's my fault. I kind of insinuated myself in here when I became senior partner. Because you know, I needed one, and this was the biggest one, and but there wasn't another one for him to move to, and -" Oh god, she was rambling, she needed to stop, she needed...

"Mona?"

_Oh thank god._

Mona's smile widened as Nathaniel walked slowly into the office. "Hey," she said warmly, and the relief she felt at the interruption faded instantly when Nathaniel walked around to his side of the desk and kissed his girlfriend.  _What’s this feeling? I don’t like this feeling. Get away from her. Why do I hate this so much?_

"What are you doing here?" he asked Mona, not sparing a glance for her at all, and that was good, right? His hand settled on Mona’s upper arm, smiling down at her curiously. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Just a few minutes,” Mona said.

“Sorry, I was in the supply room.”

“I wasn’t in the supply room,” Rebecca interjected cheerfully, nodding when the two of them looked over at her.  _Why did you have to say anything at all? Ugh._  “I was at lunch,” she added quickly, hoping with everything in her that her stomach wouldn’t choose that moment to growl and betray her. “I just came from lunch.”

Mona tilted her head, leaning back against Nathaniel, and it was all Rebecca could do to keep her face straight. “That’s such a pity,” she said, and for some reason she actually sounded like she meant it. Which just felt weird, because who was that nice? “I was going to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch. Which is why I’m here,” she added to Nathaniel. “I had some extra time today, so I thought I’d surprise you for lunch.” She turned back to Rebecca, smiling at her hopefully. “You could still join us if you wanted to?”

Nathaniel’s lips parted silently, staring at her with wide, panicky eyes from over Mona’s shoulder. Yeah, he definitely didn’t need to warn her off of joining them. Her heart stopped when caught sight of something, something worse than the idea of spending a meal with Nathaniel’s wonderful, beautiful, lovely girlfriend. There was a smear of dark pink on his neck – her lipstick on his skin. She remembered it vividly, the way she’d pressed her mouth against his skin to muffle her moan when she came around his fingers. She was breathing too quickly, her face warming with the memory.  _No, no, no, no, no._  “No,” she said loudly, clapping her hand over her neck. “Ahhh – no, thank you,” she said, plastering a smile on her face. She tried to look at Nathaniel pointedly while not looking like she was doing exactly that, her eyes flickering to his neck and back again. His face scrunched up in confusion but then his eyes widened and he  _super_  casually lifted his hand to rub at his neck. Mona started to turn to look up at him, and Rebecca jumped forward, reaching out to keep her attention. “Maybe next time, though?”

“Sure.” Mona turned to Nathaniel, and Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief when he dropped his hand and the smudge of lipstick was gone. There would be  _no_ way to explain that if she’d seen it. “Are you free now? I thought we’d check out that new Thai place on East Cameron.”

“Yeah, now’s good.” He pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head, and Rebecca had the same gross feeling in her gut that she’d had before.

“Remember we have that meeting with a client at two,” she said, forcing a smile when the other two looked over at her again.

“I’m not the one who takes two hour lunch breaks,” he said, lifting his eyebrows at her, and she made herself laugh despite the sick feeling in her stomach. “I’ll be back by then.”

Mona smiled at her politely. “Nice to meet you, finally,” she said as Nathaniel steered her towards the door.

“You too,” Rebecca said cheerfully, her smile quickly slipping as soon as her back was turned. Nathaniel looked at her over his shoulder on his way out, and his expression was the confusion mix of relief and that sick feeling that she couldn’t shake.

As soon as they were gone, she sunk slowly into her chair. She could tell herself all she wanted that she didn’t know what those feelings were, but it was a blatant lie and she knew it.

Guilt. Shame.

Jealousy.

Which was ridiculous, right? It’s not like she still had feelings for him. They were done, well and truly done. She didn’t need a man in her life, couldn’t have a regular normal relationship. She didn’t need him. She didn’t want him. And besides, he was out of reach anyway. He was happy with Mona.

Mona, who was gorgeous. Mona, who was friendly and nice and wonderful.

Mona, who was a real person with real feelings and probably really cared about Nathaniel.

_Oh._

Suddenly, she felt… dirty. Everything had new meaning now, a new significance. When Nathaniel’s girlfriend had just been an idea, somehow it hadn’t felt so bad. She knew it had been wrong, but she had been able to push those thoughts aside when she’d been caught up with being close to Nathaniel. And besides, it wasn’t an actual  _thing._ It was just a mistake, a one time thing.

That had been going on for months, now.

_Oh, no._

Grabbing her phone, she scrolled through her contacts quickly, grabbing her bag and heading out the door while she waited for the receptionist to answer. “Hi, yeah it’s Rebecca. Tell Dr Akopian not to go out on her lunch break. I know she said she won’t see me on her break anymore, but I’ll bring bagels, it’ll be fine.”


End file.
